


Please don't tell anyone

by MissPygmyPie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Drabble with the prompt "Please don't tell anyone"





	Please don't tell anyone

“What’s going on with you?”

“What?” Eggsy asked confused.

Him and Roxy were sitting in one of the meeting rooms at the Kingsman Headquarters. They had just finished debriefing for their last mission with Merlin but before Eggsy could leave the room she had stopped him in his tracks, asking him to stay for a bit. He agreed, obviously, thinking she wanted to talk more about the mission or tell him about some secret she’d found out. He certainly hadn’t expected this question.

“You behave differently,” Roxy went on to explain, “especially around Y/N. Ever since that one mission she had to flirt with that rich politician’s son, pretending to be in love with him.”

Eggsy tried to interrupt her, but she was faster.

“Don’t try to deny it, I am good at my job. So, spill the beans, Unwin,” she grinned, already knowing the answer before he’d even said anything.

The blonde sighed deeply, letting his shoulders fall. “Alright, fine. I might have a thing for her.”

“A thing?”

“It might be more than that!” the young man added, getting more annoyed by the second.

Not particularly because he did indeed like Y/N, but because he’d been caught. Over the last couple of weeks he’d tried to suppress his jealousy whenever Y/N, a fellow agent and one of his best friends, talked with some other guy. He’d tried to deny his feelings for her to himself. He’d tried to act like it was just a phase. But it wasn’t.

“I really like her, Rox, she’s beautiful and smart and we share the same kind of humour. I just, it’s hard seeing her with other guys. But we work together, and I don’t think I’m her type, judging by the blokes she usually hangs around with.”

Roxy wanted to say something but this time Eggsy was faster. “Please don’t tell anyone. Especially not Y/N,” Eggsy quickly added, knowing his best friend far too well.

“I won’t have to, it seems,” Roxy simply stated and pointed behind him when he just looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Eggsy’s heart dropped into his stomach seeing Y/N stand right behind him and he felt all colour vanish from his face.

“How long have you been standing there?” he managed to ask, barely, with a voice much shakier than he wanted it to be.

“Long enough…”

“Alright,” Roxy quickly got up from her seat, “I better give you two a moment.”

She winked at Y/N passing her and closed the door behind her, to give her best friends some privacy.

“Y/N…”

“First of all, Unwin,” the female interrupted him, “the blokes I hang around with are my friends and I am not interested in them one bit.”

She could see Eggsy taking a deep breath hearing those words.

“Secondly, I am sure it would be okay these days for two agents to be in a relationship. And lastly, I might have a thing for you too,” she ended with a grin, causing his heart to beat faster.

“You do?”

Y/N chuckled, looking at his surprised face. She slowly walked up towards him until she was so close she could feel his breath against her face. “Yes, Unwin!”

“Would it be ok to do this then?” he smirked before pressing his lips onto yours, passionate but soft.

You nodded once he’d let go of you, smiling up to him and wrapping your arms around his waist. “I always wanted to kiss a spy.”

“You’ll get much more of that, love!”

And without any further hesitation he caught your lips with his own again, both of you grinning into the kiss.


End file.
